Capítulo 534
by Kirhuga
Summary: Ella sólo tenía que escribir sobre las líneas flotando a su alrededor y Natsu estaría bien. Por fin había encontrado una forma de salvarlo. La solución a sus preocupaciones simplemente apareció ante ella.


Alerta de spoilers. Capítulo 534.

* * *

Ella sólo tenía que escribir sobre las líneas flotando a su alrededor y Natsu estaría bien. Por fin había encontrado una forma de salvarlo.

Conocía las palabras que habían desaparecido, las había leído en innumerables libros y manuscritos, las había escuchado constantemente a su alrededor en los últimos años. Más que palabras era un nombre. _Zeref Dragneel._ El antiguo propietario del libro. Si ese nombre había desaparecido significaba que Natsu podía estar muriendo. La solución a sus preocupaciones simplemente apareció ante ella. No tenía porqué escribir de nuevo lo mismo, podía cambiarlo y salvarlo.

Con la pluma que hizo aparecer en su mano escribió su nombre en el Fiorano antiguo, sólo una letra.

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, pero después sintió un peso tan increíble que creyó que estaba siendo aplastada. Sintió fuego en su interior, era un dolor tan intenso que quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba completamente inmóvil. Ella no podía moverse por el terror. No podía verlo pero definitivamente podía notar la otra presencia cerca de ella. La maldad y el odio lo sentía como si fuera suyo pero no salían de ella. Salían del ser al que había encadenado a ella. ¿Era así como lo sentía Zeref? Después de un rato el dolor menguó y entendió que la presencia solo estaba ahí, ni vivo ni muerto, ni consciente ni dormido, simplemente existía, no tenía intenciones de hacerla daño pero tampoco de no hacérselo.

Cuando la zarandearon despertó del shock y vio a Gray sujetándola de los hombros y Happy a su lado llorando. Después parpadeó y observó a su alrededor, las letras seguían flotando.

– Lucy. – Gray la llamó. Ella abrió la boca pero no podía hablar, el cansancio era tal que decir algo se sentía como subir una cuesta empinada. – ¿Estás bien? – insistió y ella intentó asentir y murmurar algo, pero salió más como un quejido. No sentía el peso sobre su cuerpo sino sobre su alma – . Lucy, ¿Que has hecho? – Inevitablemente no podía aguantar más y sus ojos se cerraban sin su consentimiento, quería decirle a Gray lo que había hecho, darle la buena noticia, pero su cuerpo tenía otro deseo.

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo al despertar era que la existencia demoníaca a su lado había desaparecido, pero la sentía cerca de igual manera. El libro permanecía cerrado en frente de ella y más adelante Gray se mantenía de pie con las sombras de su magia sobre su cuerpo, el hielo explotaba alrededor. Happy no estaba por ninguna parte y Lucy no entendió lo que ocurría hasta que lo vio. Era como una sombra con llamas alrededor de él, cuernos y alas sobresaliendo, una figura que parecía entre un dragón y un ser humano, una criatura que tenía el rostro del hombre al que amaba. Su corazón se heló, no podía apartar la mirada.

– ¡Largo de aquí, Natsu, no quiero hacerte daño! – Una nueva columna de hielo explotó al lado del demonio que no se vio amenazado sino más furioso si cabía, la destruyó con un golpe de sus garras y dio un paso hacia ellos.

Lucy aún confusa y debilitada intentó usar la información del libro. Ella ahora no tenía necesidad de abrirlo, podía saber todo de él. Como demonio de Zeref que era su objetivo era acabar con su creador, éste aparecía como _Zeref Dragneel_ no como _Lucy Heartfilia_. Si Zeref había muerto, dejaba de tener un objetivo y un demonio sin un objetivo era aún más peligroso.

– Gray, déjalo. – susurró débilmente e intentando incorporarse del suelo.

– No, Lucy, él irá a por ti ahora. – Él había descubierto lo que había hecho. El demonio movió la cabeza atendiendo al nombre y susurró: _Lucy, Lucy…_ dio otro paso.

Ella lo ignoró –. Confía en mi, Gray, no es lo que tú crees. – Él la miró debatiendo si confiar en sus palabras, el demonio volvió a dar otro paso y bufó al mago de hielo enseñando todos sus dientes, estaba preparando su puño para golpearle. Lucy con la fuerza que reunió y con el miedo gritó: – ¡Natsu detente! – Se quedó paralizado por un momento como intentando averiguar quién era ese tal Natsu y quién le había dado la orden, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían enfocados en Gray y olvidó rápidamente; volvió a encender su puño y se dirigió directamente hacia él en grandes zancadas sin pausa.

Lucy llegó tropezando al lado de Gray con el libro en la mano –. Apártate. – él la miró realmente como si estuviese loca, quizás lo estaba, pero aún así lo hizo, se quedó detrás de ella como le indicó sin desactivar su magia. Los dos miraron al frente y el demonio aún siguió avanzando pero esta vez de forma más calmada y mirándola a ella. La maga intentó no temblar bajo su mirada pero era realmente difícil, se tratara de Natsu o no su aspecto era aterrador. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tanto que las sombras de su maldición acariciaban su piel, él la olió. Estaba segura de que podía percibir su miedo –. Natsu, por favor, tienes que volver. – Ya no podía evitar las lágrimas, verle así, en ese forma y con ese odio en su corazón. Pero había luz en él también, debía explotar esa parte y hacer que volviera porque si no iba a perderle para siempre. El demonio la miró impasible y ella se acercó a él y tomó su rostro cubierto de escamas ásperas y calientes. No importaba si la quemaba con su fuego haría todo lo posible –. Está bien, Zeref se ha ido, todo ha acabado. Por favor, vuelve. – A pesar de que el demonio necesitaba unas órdenes específicas, él pareció entender, porque Natsu estaba luchando. Poco a poco parte de sus escamas se volvieron humo y debajo apareció piel humana, las alas desaparecieron así como los cuernos, y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes.

– Lucy. – Era su voz, cansada y ronca, pero era suya.

– Natsu. – ella le abrazó y los dos cayeron de rodillas al suelo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, débil, derrotado, y escondió el rostro en su hombro, apoyándose completamente en ella.

– Todo ha acabado. – dijo.

Ella asintió, acariciándole el pelo y afirmó: – Todo ha acabado.


End file.
